1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an exercise device having a flexible exercise bag resiliently mounted to a support or stand which may optionally include an athlete support surface. More particularly, the invention pertains to a flexible, resiliently mounted exercise device suitable for punching, kicking or striking in an exercise regimen wherein target segments of the exercise device are identified by a random or sequenced identification which preferably is provided by illumination but may also be identified by other identifying indicia such as sound or vibration. The identification of the target segment or segments of the novel exercise device in the preferred embodiment is accomplished by utilizing segment identification lights extending from the novel exercise device, disposed on the exercise device or embedded in the exercise device in a manner that provides identification of the target area of the exercise device that must be hit, kicked or punched by the athlete within a predetermined period of time. The computer-controlled exercise device provides a broad range of exercise regimens for exercising upper and lower portions of the body as well as allowing work and training on specific areas of the body while improving coordination, speed and strength.
2. Description Of Related Prior Art
Related prior art includes such devices as conventional low-tech punching bags as are currently used in the gyms which include hand punching bags, full-length body punching and kicking bags as well as other punching and kicking devices which traditionally have not been utilized with light, sound or other target area identification or computer software to identify a particular target area and provide a specific type of workout. Usually such devices are used in exercises prescribed by the trainer for a particular sport and seek to increase strength, speed and hand and eye coordination. Such prior art devices generally do not provide a combination of upper and lower body workout nor do such exercise devices sequence either randomly or in a particular regimen to allow specific areas of the body to be improved or improve overall stamina, speed, coordination or strength.
Other known prior art such as Goldfarb, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,354 provides a reflex testing amusement device which is an amusement game that utilizes a combination of light and sequencing in which a player or a plurality of players attempt to strike an illuminated light. Such illuminated prior art games are for the purpose of amusement and checking reflexes and speed as opposed to providing an exercise device to improve muscle tone, physical coordination and strength. In addition such prior art devices are not intended for athletic training for working on particular parts of the body or providing a particular exercise regimen for upper and lower portions of the body to provide an exercise workout for the athlete. Such amusement devices are not exercise devices and, unlike the invention, do not provide an exercise routine, where both speed, strength, agility and exercise are combined in a microprocessor-controlled exercise device.
Other known prior art exercise devices such as Knecht, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,779 provide a step exercising system and method where a plurality of step surfaces are provided which are identified through a cuing device to indicate to the user a particular sequence of steps to be stepped upon. While such devices provide exercise and coordination training for the lower portion of the body and increase speed and agility, such devices do not provide for a combination of speed, skill and strength or allow the training of an athlete by a computer to work on a particular skill or area of weakness, as is provided in accordance with the exercise device of the invention. In addition Knecht, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,779 does not utilize a target segmented flexible exercise bag having a light or other identifying means for identifying particular segments or areas to be punched, kicked or struck in a particular sequence to increase speed, skill and strength for boxing, kickboxing or other martial arts training.
The prior art also does not provide a multipurpose exercise and training device having a flexible target segmented surface for punching or kicking so as to exercise both the upper and lower body while identifying particular target segments of the flexible exercise device that must be punched or kicked to provide a training or exercise routine or workout which is controlled by software and a microprocessor and specifically designed for a variety of martial arts sports. The prior art also does not show a device in which the particular areas or segments of the exercise and training device are identified through lighting activated by the microprocessor in which the target area identification light is placed on stalks away from the exercise device or the light is provided in a resilient molding surrounding the flexible exercise device or is mounted in the exercise device and shielded from kicks or blows to the exercise device so as to protect not only the lighting but also the athlete from injury.